To Make You Mine
by sora.gemz
Summary: What would happen if it was all the other way around, if Blaine was the bad guy and Dave was the one who saved Kurt? What If Blaine was the one who had the bad intentions? Or is Blaine doing Kurt a favour and saving him from his fate. I don't own Glee :
1. Chapter 1

Blaine smiled as he stood by the gates of William McKinley High School, where he was leaning against the wall watching all the students park their cars and make their way into the school building. He didn't attend this school but he liked to come here to watch, he had started this habit when one Kurt Hummel had court his eyes in the local coffee shop. That had been at the start of the school year, three months ago. At first Blaine had just seen him at the shop and admired the way he looked, then he had seen him again at the mall and then at the coffee shop again, soon he found himself keeping watch whenever he was at the shop and then going to 'get coffee' a lot more often in the hopes of seeing Kurt more.

After the first two weeks of this, he had learned Kurt's name, what car he drove and his coffee order. None of this information had come the boy in question himself, more like Blaine had eavesdropped on his conversations with his friends and he may or may not of followed him to the car park once or twice to see what kind of vehicle he owned.

But these small bits of information were not enough for Blaine, he wanted to know everything he could, and what Blaine Anderson wanted Blaine Anderson got. Soon he had found Kurt on Facebook and though the powers of the internet had located his school, his birth date and some very well shot photographs.

And there was said boy now, getting out of his car, a true beauty Blaine had to admit, - the car was pretty nice too-, Kurt's pictures on Facebook had nothing on the real thing, he was flawless, pale skin, long legs, good fashion sense. His hair was always well kept and when he walked his hips would do more than sway. Blaine particularly liked the way his jeans were so tight that they must of been painted on. It really did things to him to see Kurt's ass so well dressed.

However after about a month or so of his observations – he was not a stalker- Blaine also noticed that he was not the only one who was watching Kurt closely. All the jocks seemed to keep an eye out of him and a lot of the other kids, but that was just to torment them, but this one jock in particular didn't just keep an eye out, he searched for Kurt he walked pass the other kids and his eyes would scan the crowd until they feel onto the tall brunet. Blaine had seen him do this many times now and he really didn't like the look this muscular boy would get when he saw Kurt.

He didn't look at him like the other boys did, his eyes would travel Kurt's body and linger on him, a few times Blaine had seem the way this jock would change his posture and just out right stair at Kurt. Something had to be done Blaine decided, he knew that look and no one was going to get near Kurt in that way unless it was him.

There is a few things you should know about Blaine Anderson before we continue with this story, the first one (and I'm sure you would of guessed it by now) Is that Blaine is gay. The second is that he was used to getting what he wanted, and the other – rather important- thing is that Blaine Anderson was a telepath, simply put he could use mind control.

Blaine hadn't been aware of his 'talent' until he was five years of age, at first he had just thought that when he really, really wanted someone to do something and he willed them to hard enough then it would happen, and then he noticed that he didn't even need to ask for things out loud and his mother would just walk in and give it to him, like she was reading his mind. For example, he would be sat in the play room and really want a glass of mink but before he would get up to ask for it his mother would walk in with one and give it to him.

This started to happen a lot but Blaine – being young as he was- just thought that his mummy knew what he needed and took very good care of him. It was not until he started to affect the other kids at school that he realized that he always seemed to get what he wanted, be it the toy that the girl in the pink dress was playing with, or the book that the boy with the nice hair was reading.

AS he got older he leaned that it must have been him because all the other's would cry and complained that they never got what they wanted, Blaine wondered if they just didn't know how to do it, whatever it was that he was doing. So he started to make a conscious effort to get things that he knew he never in a million years would get.

He went home one night after school when he was eight and asked his Father out loud for a drink of his scotch and to have two helpings of cake that night at dinner. Of course the answer had been no and he had been told off for asking for the scotch when he knew that it was only for adults. So Blaine just said sorry and went to go and do his homework until he was called for dinner.

Then the same night when he was called down to eat he sat at the table like a good boy he eat like a good boy and talked politely like a good boy. However he had an experiment to try out, So after he had finished his food e set his knife and fork down and simple looked right at his father, then asked again for the scotch, but this time he didn't say it out loud and really focused on his dad when he asked the question and really focused on his father giving it to him.

Before he knew it his father had set down a glass of the alcohol in front of him, Blaine smiled, but it could have been a coincidence, so he turned his head to him mother and asked for some more cake, but again he didn't ask for it with his words. When he got his cake he smiled again. It had worked. Of course he didn't want the scotch he just wanted to know how far he could make people obey him.

After Blaine had used his skills a few times on his mother and father he wanted to know if it worked on anyone, so he started doing it at school, at first with the other kids, just small things like making them walk out the room half way through class. Then he tried the teacher making it so that she wouldn't give the class homework that day.

It took him a few years - he was eleven - until he worked out he could not only make people do things but say things as well and make them talk out lout with thoughts that he had put in their heads.

Now Blaine was sixteen and he only wanted one thing bad enough to use his power more than he should do, and that one thing was Kurt Hummel. Blaine didn't want Kurt to be with him just because he had put the idea into the other boy's head however. No he wanted Kurt to choose him, but he also noticed that this other boy, the jock who also looked at Kurt, had the same desire, he was being nicer to Kurt and stopped the others from slushing him. And his friends, Kurt would no longer get the ten AM slushy to the face.

Something had to be done, Blaine was not about to lose to some brainless football player. So he had a plan, he would make Kurt see him and he would make Kurt need him and want him. So with a smile Blaine watched at this jock, who he had learned was named Dave, walked over to Kurt but not to hurt him no he was picking up something that Kurt had dropped. Blaine's smiled got bigger, perfect he would get what he wanted and right now he wanted this boy to have no chance with Kurt and for Kurt to have a reason to meet him.

So with a small push Blaine made Dave follow through with giving Kurt back said dropped item but then he also made him grab Kurt's arm as he reached for it to take it back. Now Blaine didn't want Kurt hurt so he didn't go too far but he did make Dave shove him and laugh throwing the thing at Kurt's feet before walking off.

Kurt looked confused for a moment and then pissed off before he turned and walked into the school building. Blaine smiled again and turned to leave, this was going to be too easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt huffed as he walked out of school at the end of the day, today had just been fan-fucking-tactic, first the bully that had finally started to treat him like a human again had suddenly turned back to his neanderthal ways, then he had gotten a B- on one of his test he never got such a low score and on top of that he was told 'No.' to the solo he wanted in Glee Club, what a surprise there.

Kurt walked fast to his SUV and got in slamming the door before he sighed and drove out of the parking lot. Then halfway home it had started to rain and heavily. Yes today sucked. Kurt had to run from his car to the house holding his bag over his head, it may only be at home but he still cared about his hair and rain water was not the best for the skin.

He was in the kitchen making a heart healthy dinner for the 'Hudmels' as he thought about the events of today replaying them in his head, Why had Dave done what he had? Why did that teacher seem to hate him? He knew he was the best dame student in that class, and what was up with the Glee Club?

Sighing for the hundredth time that day Kurt slid the organic vegetable lasagne into the oven. He sat down and picked up the latest Vogue flipping through it, the best way to sooth the soul was shopping or planning what to shop for in this case, he really wanted that top, oh and those boots he had to get them like now. As he looked thought the pages of his magazine circling certain must haves Kurt never noticed that something was probing at the edges of him mind, something telling him that he could be much happier than he was now, but it was there and it was slowly sinking in deeper into his consciousness.

The next day Blaine had a free period for his first class so he could take his time to watch Kurt and play with Dave a bit more. Blaine stood outside of the coffee shop waiting to see Kurt's SUV pull up and when it did he walked inside and took his place in line he didn't like to be too noticeable but he also didn't want to go out of his way to not be seen. So he didn't turn around then Kurt came to stand behind him he ordered his coffee like he normally wound and smiled like he always did, but when he was offered the serving girl's phone number he told her – loud enough for Kurt to hear- that he didn't play on her team. He then glanced at Kurt as he turned around just long enough to see his reaction. However Kurt didn't even seem to notice he had his earphones in and was looking down at a magazine.

Blaine frowned Kurt never read his mag in the shop and he normally took his earphones out while he in line. There was nothing he could do short of making Kurt look at him so he just kept walking and sat in his car until the other boy came out with his drink and got into the black SUV.

Blaine followed Kurt to school and waited before he got out of the car to watch him, then he saw Dave walking up to Kurt again. This was just too good; things just seemed to fall into place. Blaine made Dave shove Kurt again and even though it pained him to do it made Dave call Kurt a fag as he did it.

Blaine saw the look of hurt and then anger on Kurt's face and it hurt to know that it was his fault, but this for Kurt, in a way, he knew he could make Kurt happy and take care of him so in the end it would work out better for Kurt. As he watched Kurt hurry away from the bigger boy he smiled, he had things to do, he wanted to move this along. The faster Kurt run the faster Blaine could welcome him with open arms.

Blaine worked his way into Dave's mind and planted a small bomb that he programed to go off every time the boy saw Kurt. Dave wouldn't be able to stop himself from driving Kurt away. Blaine made it so that Dave couldn't hurt Kurt too much but so that he could do enough for Kurt to want it to stop.

The next week seemed to drag, Kurt was being shoved about at every opportunity Dave got and the slushy facials were back with a vengeance. Kurt was getting bruises and he stopped fighting everything and everyone so hard, he was tired, but he wasn't going to give up, it was time to show the boys in Glee Club how to kill a girl's song.

Blaine was listening to a conversation Kurt was having with his girlfriends and he frowned. It seemed like every time he got the upper hand something would come along and try to even out the scales. He couldn't let Kurt get a change to be too happy in Glee Club, it would only give him a reason to want to stay in that school. So he went to Kurt's school after hours to catch one of the Glee jocks after football practice. He had to get Kurt to meet him, as soon as possible and he had to make his feel left out and unwanted. So he put the idea in the kid with the Mohawk head that Kurt should go and scope out the competition.

The next day Kurt was telling the boys about his ideas for the dress code for the boys vs. girls sing off but instead out of nowhere Puck told him to go and do the only thing he was good at, spy on the Warblers. Kurt huffed and stormed out, he had put on his best 'I don't care so fuck you.' Face but it had hurt to be told that he wasn't even needed by the club.

So now Kurt found himself in the lion's den, he was standing on top of the stairs at Dulton nervous because he really did stick out, but oh well he had a job to do and after all he was a little curious about this school. I mean come on a school full of just boys, boys with money at that. Kurt smiled to himself as he made his way down the staircase.

He wondered why everyone seemed to be so excited, so in order to find out he called out to the first person who was standing still. With them first words he got the attention of one of the most handsome boys he had ever seen, sure he had seen some hot guys but this teenager had something about him, a strong and yet gentle aura surrounded him, Kurt couldn't look away.

Blaine couldn't hold back his smile, it had worked Kurt was now standing in front of him, talking to him, did Kurt just smile and is that a small blush? Blaine had to touch him, he held out his hand and when Kurt took it he never wanted to let go, the boy was beautiful, Blaine found himself just staring at him and wondering how he got his hands so soft…Wait had the beautiful boy just asked him a question? Blaine blinked and smiled as he searched Kurt mind for what he had just missed. Oh here was his chance to make Kurt see him as something worth his time. "The Warblers are like rock starts." He told Kurt, he didn't lie he just over shot the truth but a little bit. Kurt fell for it.

Blaine couldn't believe how easy this was going to be, Kurt would be his in no time. "Come on I know a short cut." Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and pulled him along. Kurt didn't even seem to notice that they were going in the opposite direction as everyone else and this clearly couldn't be a short cut as they also arrived last. That worked just fine for Blaine. He excused himself but not before making Kurt blush just one more time by reaching out and touching up his jacket.

Blaine was sure that not one person on earth could blame him for flirting so shamelessly with someone as stunning as Kurt though out the whole of the song and anyway Kurt certainly didn't seem to be objecting to it. In fact his smile, eye roll and blush just made Blaine do it more. He also may of let his power slip though out the room and made a few of the boys watching go a bit over the top on the cheering. But he had to show Kurt that he could be happy and appreciated here.

After the performance Blaine wasn't about to let Kurt just walk away. But he didn't want to seem like he was coming on too strong so he got Wes and David to talk to Kurt with him. It wasn't hard to get Kurt to agree to it, Blaine just flashed that smile that made every girl or gay guy melt.

If it wasn't for the fact that he knew that Wes and David were not gay and both had girlfriends then he would of put the idea in their heads to go and kill themselves when they were overly nice and even paid Kurt a compliment. It wasn't like Blaine was being persessive…he was just looking out for Kurt, yeah that's all. Blaine couldn't help but smile, Kurt was funny and well spoken, his eyes screamed emotion, Kurt was simply captivating.

But Blaine could see that he was somewhat overwhelmed by what he had learned about the school. So he asked to be left alone with him. When the other two had gone Blaine gave Kurt a few seconds to breathe before he started to question him. He didn't really need to ask he already knew, after all he had made it happen, and it was good that he didn't need to listen to the answer because he was side-tracked but how much more intense Kurt's eyes looked when they were swimming with unshed tears.

The conversation went smoothly and Blaine put the idea in Kurt's head that Dulton was a good place to be, but he also planted a little seed that would make it so that he no chose but to come here, he had given Kurt the ammunition to make his bullying worse for himself without Kurt even knowing it.

With that Blaine sent Kurt back to school or at least home by the time he would get back school would be out. After that all it took was a few text and a few more visits to Dave's mind to make things worse for Kurt.

When Kurt called him in tears Blaine found it hard not to laugh in pure joy, this had been no challenge at all, it had only taken a day since Kurt had actually meet him and he was already going to him for help and asking Blaine to be there for him. Blaine promised Kurt that he would have his back on this and so he went with him to confront Dave, he had to make it look good and get Kurt to see that he could stand up for him. So he made Dave shove him too and then something even better happened Kurt pushed Dave off, Kurt had made a move on his tormenter for Blaine, this was going perfectly.

Of course Blaine had never meant for Kurt to be attacked in the way that he was, but if it worked to get Kurt to depend on him and need him then Blaine was not about to complain, that was until he found out that it was Kurt's first proper kiss that made him more than angry. But now he would be the one to make Kurt feel better. He told Kurt that he would buy him lunch.

The lunch had gone pretty well Blaine had opened doors and pulled out chairs and wouldn't ley Kurt pay a cent. It may not have been an official date but Blaine decided that if he showed Kurt what it was like to be looked after then he would see how badly he was really treated by everyone else. Phase one complete, Kurt would listen to him and come to him, soon Blaine would be all he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for the enthusiasm on this, it makes me smile every time someone reviews, favourites or puts an alert on my work,( I have to say thou I don't post it all I have so many that I just don't have the guts to post) :) and also HARRY POTTER MID-NIGHT SCREANING TONIGHT. Sorry I had to get it out.**

Kurt was almost too easy to woo, all Blaine did was meet with him after school and talk to him on the phone. Before he knew it Kurt was blowing off his friends left, right and centre to spend time with him. Rent proved to be particularly interesting, they talked singed cried. Blaine even looked in three different stores to find Kurt some organic and low fat sweets.

"Oh my god Blaine, you really didn't have to." Kurt said as he was handed the bag of gummy sweets.

"Yes I did, I asked you come here with me tonight and I am not about to let you sit though Rent without any sweets to nom on." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and led him to their seats. Kurt blushed and sat down. Blaine smiled at him as the show started and within five minutes he had taken hold of Kurt's hand again and didn't let go for the whole thing. He may of let his mind wonder a little bit and say some of the things that he knew Kurt wanted to hear.

But really the way Blaine saw it what was the point in having something like this if he couldn't use it to get what he wanted. And it was making Kurt happy, just look at the way he was smiling brightly right now. When Kurt cried at Angle's death Blaine leaned in really close to him and whispered into his ear letting his hot breath sweep over the skin of Kurt's neck. "Don't cry you look to breathe taking I'm afraid you will steal all the attention from the stage." He told him making Kurt duck his head and blush ten shades of red.

He took Kurt out for dinner after the show, but Kurt refused to let Blaine pay for it, "After all Blaine you got the tickets to the show." He had said. Blaine had countered with a "But I want to spoil you." Argument but Kurt was having none of it.

"Fine but I'm paying next time." Blaine had insisted as he walked Kurt to his door, he really wanted to kiss him, but then again he had to be gentle with Kurt, take things slow enough not to scare him off. "I had a really good time, what are you doing this weekend?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, a bit of shopping with Mercedes on Saturday morning." Kurt told him. "Good how about we meet for lunch after you are done?" Blaine suggested. "Sure but I'm bringing her along you two should meet." Kurt said with a big smile. Blaine agreed and bid Kurt goodnight.

That weekend found them all in breadsticks talking about gay marriage and many other things. When Kurt came up with the 'game' Blaine smiled, he would show Kurt how alike they both were, he linked his mind with Kurt's and spoke that same answer as him almost at the same time. Kurt actually gushed a bit that they said the same thing. Blaine smiled; Kurt was so easy to manipulate and he seemed to love everything Blaine did, Kurt didn't like football or even know the rules, but he high-fived Blaine when he said that he liked it, it was as if Blaine could do no wrong. He could even make Kurt laugh and lean into him over a book now all he had to do was get Kurt to Dulton.

"I'm gonna kill you."

Kurt felt like he had been shot, his blood ran cold and he just stood there in shock, he didn't mean it right?

Dave was just being his normal self.

He wouldn't really kill me.

No he was just messing.

It didn't seem to matter how many times Kurt told that Dave hadn't meant it he still came to the same conclusion.

"He's going to kill me." He said to himself where he sat in his SUV, he had been there for the last hour trying to work out his thoughts. "He is going to fucking kill me." He said again, saying it out loud didn't help. "I'm dead, I'm dead." Kurt told himself.

It had worked Kurt was terrified, he wouldn't tell Blaine, but Blaine could tell and after all he could read his mind and he was the one that made Dave say them words. Now he just had to convince Kurt that school was no longer safe, for some reason he was still holding on, maybe Blaine had pushed this courage thing too far.

What Blaine needed was more fare, he needed Kurt in constant fear to make him want to leave McKinley bad enough. He made it so what Dave did more just shove him, he made it so that he would make Kurt on edge all the time. It was extreme but Blaine wanted Kurt and this was the only way he could think to get him. Blaine would make Dave intimidate Kurt up close and personal, after the threat on Kurt's life it wouldn't take much more to make Kurt feel like he had to leave.

Finn was even easier than the rest of them to probe, he was so stupid, as it was Blaine hardly had to put the thought in his head to not protect Kurt. That ass didn't plan to do much anyway, Blaine couldn't believe that Finn was going to be Kurt's brother. Blaine was glad he came along when he did, or Kurt could be dating that jock and having to put up with Finn as well, what kind of life would that of been like.

Blaine waited for Kurt in the Lima Bean he had ordered them both a drink and grabbed the quiet table at the back so that they could talk properly. When Kurt walked in he looked tiered, even paler then usual and very, very relieved to see Blaine.

Blaine stood up when Kurt got closer and greeted him with a hug, "What's wrong? You look like you have had a hard day." He said as he sat back down, Kurt settling a little closer to him than normal. Good Kurt obviously felt like he needed to be closer to him to feel safe and hopefully even wanted. "It's nothing, just school." Kurt sighed closing his eyes for a second longer than a blink would normally last, before he proceeded to down his coffee. "Wow, someone needs a pick me up and not just the caffeine." Blaine laughed.

"Well unless you have a trip to New York, a platinum card and tickets to like every show on Broadway then I'm not going to get much more up than this, I have had the worst day." Kurt sighed fiddling with his coffee cup lid.

"Well I can't take you to New York right now and we would have to book for the shows, but I _can_ take you shopping." Blaine offered. Kurt's face lit up right away at the prospect of shopping and he jumped up, "Well what are you still sitting down for, come on lets go." He chimed already on his way to the door. Blaine smiled and followed after him, Kurt was so simple to please.

The shopping trip was going well Kurt was smiling and running around like a kid who was just told he could have a puppy, or in Kurt's case half the clothes on the sale rack. Blaine had said that he would pay for anything Kurt wanted but Kurt had insisted that he couldn't let Blaine just buy him things like that, it's not like there were dating and even then it was too much money to let Kurt loose with a credit card. Blaine had done something that he had never done to Kurt before, he used his power on him by putting the idea in his head that Blaine would be paying for the things, but they would be cheap, that way Kurt wouldn't feel as bad.

Blaine even let his want to see Kurt's body slip into Kurt's mind, so when Kurt went to go and try some things on Blaine followed saying that he would wait outside in the chair but he wanted to see what Kurt looked like in the new clothes, however the urge to see Kurt was too strong to resist and so he may of planted the idea in Kurt's head to forget to close the curtain the whole way. He was only trying on a shirt but Blaine was quite happy to look over Kurt's upper body through the gape in curtains.

Kurt had the most beautiful skin Blaine had ever seen, it was flawless and looked so smooth, Blaine wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch it. But he wouldn't not yet, he wanted Kurt to be ready for him, not like all the other boys that Blaine didn't give a crap about, he hadn't cared that he had used his power on them to get them to drop their pants, but Kurt he cared about.

After they had done over half the stores in the mall and Blaine was carrying five very big, very full bags he finally convinced Kurt to call his dad and get him to tell him that he would be having dinner with Blaine but would be home before curfew. Once again Blaine paid, he didn't see the point in having money if he couldn't spend it on what he wanted, and right now the only thing he really wanted was Kurt.

Kurt had finally told him about getting Dave expelled, Blaine acted like it was the best thing in the world, but inside he was getting pissed off, things had been going so well and now Kurt was starting to feel like he was going to be safe again, what the hell? Not to worry Blaine Knew what he would do.

When Blaine had dropped Kurt off at the coffee shop and watched him get in his car safely he drove to the house of the chief of the school board, having a father who was well connected came in useful sometimes. Blaine made it so that Dave would be let back into the school and he also made it so that Sue couldn't do anything about it.

The next day Blaine skipped school and paid a visit to Burt Hummel at his work place, he made it clear to Burt that he would be sending Kurt to Dulton and that he would also forget that he had even seen Blaine.

When Kurt walked into a room full of Warblers Blaine couldn't keep the smile off of his face, Kurt was finally here with him were he belonged. When he handed Pavarotti over to Kurt Blaine found it hard to keep his laughter in check as Kurt joked about taking him to a job that he didn't even have. He also found it hard not to smile and nod to Kurt wanting to jazz up the normally restrained routine that the Warblers would do. But however much he wanted to just make everyone in the room agree with him Blaine knew that if things just suddenly started to change right after Kurt got there then people would notice that something was up.

However Blaine did put the idea into the council member's heads that Kurt should get a chance to addition for a solo. And Kurt was good, his voice pure and clear but Blaine wanted this solo, he hadn't sung on stage in a while and he wasn't going to let anyone, not even a beautiful boy like Kurt, get in his way.

Blaine had to make it clear to Kurt that he really didn't want him fighting so hard to take the spot light, no that was his. So he gently informed him that he wouldn't get anywhere if he only cared about himself. He did the whole 'we are all a part of a unit.' speech.

Blaine had to wonder, was it too much to flirt with Kurt on stage in a competition? Oh well he didn't care the more flirting he could get in the better. So he told Kurt inadvertently through the song that he had blown his mind, Blaine also had an idea of something else that Kurt could blow, but he couldn't say that out loud, not right now anyway. He might just have to slip it into Kurt's mind sometime soon thou.

He felt a strong vibe of dislike coming from the spectators but he couldn't pin point from who as he was concentrating of the performance. He did manage to work out that it was coming from the area that the New Directions was seated in.

Blaine didn't like this, he was normally one for fair competition, but this pissed him off, so he dipped into some of the New Directions minds, perfect the group was already fighting, it would just take a little push to break them. So he made them start to argue about things that had been on their minds all week. However he had forgot that they had a teacher that had a way with words to get them motivated, hence his mild surprise when the show went on as normal and Sam came out at the back singing with Quinn.

It also pissed him off slightly that Kurt stood up to clap them after the first song, Kurt shouldn't still care about them, not after Blaine had made sure that he felt like he wasn't needed at that school. Kurt should only want to clap for him. But he couldn't let everyone see that he wasn't the polite, dapper person he showed the world, so he smiled and clapped along with everyone else.

Now it was time to make sure that they won, but he had to make it close and he wanted Kurt to be happy so he decided to make it a tie, also this way the Warblers might listen to Kurt more to give them a better chance at winning at regionals. This would work out best for him in the end.

Now he just had to make Kurt feel like he was an outsider at home as well, Blaine knew this wouldn't be as hard because Kurt had already been there before, he just needed his relationship with Finn to be a little bit rockier so that Blaine would be the only boy his age Kurt could really talk to. Blaine was aware that he already had this connection with Kurt, what with time both being gay but he wanted to strengthen it. So he had Finn and Rachel break up, that way Finn would be in mood and even more self-orientated.

Later that day Blaine got confirmation of just how Kurt did depend on him, he had called him over a bird, sure Pavarotti was important, but Blaine was sure that Kurt didn't need to freak out so much and call Blaine to ask to meet with him, I simple text would have done it. This new information made Blaine happy he had really wormed his way into Kurt's life. Now was once again a perfect time to show Kurt how smart he was and to get in a little flirting. Just small things like leaning in closer and touching his leg gently, but he knew Kurt wasn't use to it and would see the small gestures as something bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Christmas and to Blaine's slight disappointment Kurt was really looking forward to having it off of school and spending as much time with his friends from McKinley as he could. "Why would he want to still see them?" Blaine asked himself out loud as he drove to the school in question, after all he had made it so that none of them had helped Kurt much and even so that none of them had come to visit him since he had left to come to Dulton.

"Never mind" He said to himself again, he had a plan; he would just make it so that they were all so busy that they wouldn't contact Kurt and then, said beautiful boy would think that they didn't care about him. So as he got to the parking lot he put the idea into the tall blond cheerleader's head( the one that use to be in Glee club with Kurt,) that she should tell her boyfriend – the one in the wheelchair – that he should make sure to get his letter to Santa soon.

He also took the opportunity to make Rachel make another move on Finn so that all he would do when he did see Kurt was complain. He hoped that this would keep them preoccupied long enough. So with a smile that could not really be described as being in anyone's (but his own) best interests Blaine drove back to Dulton.

Now Blaine just had to lay it on really thick with the flirting and maybe drop a few hints that Kurt should stay the night, or at the least Blaine would rather be singing a suggestive song with him. So he was going to do that the best way he knew how without warping Kurt's mind; he was going to make Kurt sing with him.

After he had done some very suggestive smiles and eyebrow raises, he decided that physical contact wouldn't go amiss and slipped a bit of that into the song as he chased Kurt around the room. He even did a little pouting face and tilted his head closer to Kurt as they sang to each other over the couch. Then the big finish found them pressed up rather close on the couch. A few cheeky smiles and a little laugh before he got up so that (hopefully) Kurt would miss his warmth, then Blaine decided to give Kurt something to think about.

"Well for the record you are going to be much better than that girl is going to be." Blaine said and then walked out the room to leave Kurt with that last sentence and his thoughts. But just as he was leaving Kurt's old teacher walked in, "What the hell?" Blaine thinks probing the older guy's mind to find out what he wanted.

As it turned out he was just there to use Kurt's skills, not really to just say 'hello' and find out how he was doing. So Blaine did a little trick, he made it so that the man was clear that he only came to see Kurt because he needed to use him, by getting almost straight to the point of asking Kurt to help him.

Blaine was just about to walk away when he heard Kurt's old teacher ask Kurt about him, "Just a friend? What the hell?" Blaine found himself asking again. But then the next words that came out of Kurt's mouth made him rather happy, but he didn't want Kurt to just be in love with him. Nnooo, he wanted Kurt to need him, to want only him and to be trapped to stay with him. Blaine walked away with the thought that he would work on Kurt more before he made his move.

No matter how hard Blaine tried he still had one very big, very stupid problem. This problem came in the form of Finn Hudson, who for some reason still acted nice to Kurt and listened to what he had to say even with all the stuff going on with Rachel. Blaine was starting to lose his temper with the over grown idiot. So he came to the conclusion that he had to step it up a notch with Finn's problems. A little more pushing from Rachel and Finn wouldn't care about anything but himself. Blaine saw fit to make the shopping trip of a new tree go rather badly.

Blaine felt like he could afford some time off from twisting the minds of Kurt's old friends, after the Christmas break Kurt had been really upset about how he hardly got to see any of them and when he did it was like they were somewhere else. This certainly gave Blaine the time to regroup and think up the best way to get Kurt to be completely devoted to him. After all Kurt never saw his so call friends anymore and the few phone calls he did have with them were short and seemed to be dissatisfying.

Though that didn't mean he couldn't do a little bit – or a lot – of showing off in Warbler's practice. Which may or may not involve making a big entrance ,Jumping on the furniture, being centre of attention and maybe just a little bit of being on his knees in front of Kurt (just to show the boy how good he would look down there).

Now sat in the Lima Bean with Kurt and two of the girls from his former Glee Club, finds Blaine wishing that he had kept up the mind probing to keep them away, but at least he got to hear that Finn was still not telling Kurt anything important, so at least their relationship wasn't getting any better.

Blaine, however much he was pissed off right now, would not let the chance slip to send Kurt's hormonal brain into thoughts of 'Oh my god Blaine is so sexy.' So he just had to lick his coffee stirrer, a small move but one that Kurt did not fail to miss. This added with a little bit of "Warm milk, really?" just to make Kurt second guess himself a bit (that way he would need more guidance and someone to look to, i.e. Blaine), made almost the perfect mix for "Kurt, 'Look at Me' I am both hot and amazing." And then just the thing he needed came along, a chance to show Kurt that he was smart, (already proven before, but it doesn't hurt to back it up.), and that he could solve problems, not to mention that it looked like he actually gave a dam about Kurt's friends to help them.

And who should it be that gave him this perfect opportunity to make all of these facts clear to Kurt but Rachel Berry. She mentioned how the football team was falling apart and Blaine gave them a way to fix it and he even smiled as he planted that little idea into the two girl's heads. Blaine even managed to twist the situation so that he got to spend the evening with Kurt watching the game with him.

And here they were, Kurt and him in the stands waiting for the football game to begin. Blaine was rather proud of himself for how this had worked out, not only did he get to show off to Kurt again, he got to spend more time with the boy, therefore more time to woo him and now Kurt also gets to see how pathetic his 'friends' are. If they can't even pull off a football game how could they possibly protect or look out for him. Yes Blaine was in a good mood.

"What the holy mother of flying cows? Why were all the football players out on the field doing the halftime show?" Blaine couldn't keep his surprise off of his face, but Kurt didn't even seem to notice, he was so busy jumping up and down and dancing along. There was no way Blaine could control this many minds at once so he couldn't even make them go wrong, but he could make Dave join them, maybe that way, anything that still keep Kurt wanting to be back with his friends would fade, after all if Dave looked like he might join Glee Club then Kurt would have to be around him all the time, might have to be alone with him.

Blaine could make this work he knew he could, he just had to scare Kurt enough with the one thing that he wanted at that school. So as Dave joined in and did it well, and Kurt had noted this fact, Blaine soon had a smile back on his face. Also at least now he had a half decent game to watch and Kurt did seem happy at the end, but now of course it also gave him something good to see in Finn again. Blaine would just have to try and get through to Kurt just how bad the school could react to this and what would happen if Dave joined Glee Club.

It was the day after the football game and Kurt had arranged to go out with his friends to celebrate their win. Blaine was invited as he helped to save the team, he wasn't frilled that Kurt was going to see all of these people at the same time, it was easy to get caught in a happy atmosphere if lots of people around you were happy too, making it easier for Kurt to want to return to McKinley.

But Blaine did get a chance to go and keep an eye on Kurt, so he went and smiled and laughed and kept close to Kurt the whole time. The club, plus Blaine and Kurt, all decided to go out for dinner and a movie. While Blaine was sat at the table very close to Kurt and making sure that he was involved in every conversation the said boy was having, (so that he could put a stop to any 'Kurt come back to McKinley' nonsenses), Blaine noticed that same feeling of 'dislike' that he had felt at regionals being directed at him, only now he could pin point who it was from.

Blaine looked up to find none other than self-proclaimed 'number one bad boy' Noah Puckaman staring daggers at him. If looks could kill then Blaine might have feared for his life. Blaine frowned, what reason would Puck have for hating him? Keeping most of his mind on the conversation he was taking part in, he let a small bit of it slip over to probe Puck.

Interesting, so Kurt was Puck's boy was he? Blaine could sense a lot anger coming from Puck and when he searched he found that most of it was towards Dave, but the rest was at him, Puck didn't like him being so close to Kurt. Didn't like how Blaine acted and with him and never left his side.

Blaine came to the concussion that Noah needed a distraction, but what? Just as Blaine was thinking up something to use Lauren came back from the restroom and sat down next to Puck, Blaine intently felt Puck's emotion shift to being more relaxed and happier. Blaine raised an eyebrow; did Puck have a thing for this girl? Perfect, Puck would have to be consumed with the task of wooing her.

One other useful piece of information Blaine got out of this dinner and movie thing was that Finn was still much a self-absorbed person who had his sights set on his 'friends' girl, so Blaine gave a little push, that got five of them distracted from trying to get Kurt to come back.

It was Valentine's Day, and Blaine had a plan, not a plan to make Kurt his, well not on this day anyway, no this was a plan to make Kurt want him more. He already had Kurt's admiration and love, but he knew that if you added jealousy to the mix then Kurt would get feelings of wanting, needing and Blaine's love.

So Blaine just had to make Kurt jealous - easy all he had to do was make it look like he was interested in another guy. Blaine had the perfect way to make this happen. Now all he had to do was act the part, be happy, smile and act a bit dopy on the day of love and then add a pinch of love sickness to boot.

But before Blaine went straight into the plan, he had to build Kurt up for it, so while they were in line to get their morning coffee before school he started on his speech about why he loved Valentine's Day and how he wanted to do something for a certain someone, then even asked Kurt's opinion on it.

When they got to the till to order, Blaine laid it on thick; he ordered for both of them and talked about splitting a cupid cookie. Then Kurt acted like it was a big deal that Blaine knew his coffee order, Blaine just brushed it off in the kind of 'why wouldn't I' manner. The look on Kurt's face said it all, he had set him up and now Kurt was ready to fall. But just to add a little bit of extra insurance he even paid for the drinks and gave Kurt a cheeky smile before walking off to get his cinnamon.

So, judging by the look on Kurt's face, he was by now thinking about how madly in love with Blaine he was, and trying to guess what song Blaine had picked to sing to him, perfect Blaine thought. Blaine walked up to Kurt and made it seem like he simple had to get to the meeting room like he would miss something important (like maybe Blaine singing to him) if he didn't, the smile Kurt couldn't hide, told Blaine that it was definitely time to make Kurt see just how much his life would suck without Blaine in it.

When Blaine and Kurt were in the Warbler's meeting and Blaine stood up to speak he looked right at Kurt when he said the words, 'I'm in love.' The look Kurt got told Blaine that his plan could fail if the whole world tried to stop him, Kurt was his. Half of the room looked at Kurt and someone even looked directly at Kurt and gave him his congratulations instead of Blaine, this was going so smoothly it was almost scary, not only did he have Kurt convinced but the whole room.

Blaine made sure to keep looking at Kurt the whole time he talked and when resistance was put up before he could even use his 'talent' Kurt was up and talking about how this would be a good thing, Blaine only had to use a little bit of a push to get Wes to agree to it. Then he pulled out the whole point in doing this. He told them where he wanted to perform and why. Kurt's face fell and Blaine almost heard his heart crack.

So Jeremiah was just some guy that Blaine had seen around and knew that he was gay, Blaine also didn't like him, as last time him and Kurt went shopping he saw Jeremiah checking Kurt out, now as far as he was concerned it was payback time. Blaine put everything that the guy said to him in his head and then acted all upset about it after the fact; he may also have got the guy fired on purpose. But who cares he was checking out Kurt the other day, he got what he deserved; for looking at something that belonged to Blaine, and that something was 'Kurt'..

Time for part three of the plan, let Kurt see that Blaine felt stupid and that he was upset, sympathy was not what he was going for, but Kurt was a kind person and Blaine knew that he would walk right into a conversation about how he thought that Blaine was going to ask him out.

Kurt never failed to meet Blaine's expectations and this gave Blaine the opportunity to let Kurt know that he really liked him but didn't want to mess anything up, with this Kurt wouldn't hate him for going for another guy and he would get even more excited that Blaine said that he cared for him but care enough not to hurt him.

So with a little bit of cute pouting, carefully paced cluelessness and a lot of 'I care for you.' The conversation moved onto a place Blaine could slip a little bit of hope for their future together, "Don't they get together in the end?" he asked and Kurt just smiled and ordered their coffee. Kurt knew his order; of course he did Blaine had made it that way, so that Kurt was almost obsessed with him. Then Kurt came up with an idea for how to spend Valentine's Day.

And so Blaine went back to flirting through song, and this time it was a love song, not a suggestive one like he normally did. Kurt was having fun and Blaine loved seeing him smile like he was, it was almost time to make Kurt his for good, there was just a few things that had to be done, but Blaine was sure that within a few weeks Kurt would introducing Blaine as his boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

There was just one small problem that came with singing at breadsticks with Kurt, now all Kurt talked about half the time was how it was good to see his friends and how when they all went out after the meal to sing karaoke he had really missed singing with them.

Blaine was glad to see Kurt happy; he just didn't want Kurt to happy, if it didn't involve something Blaine had done to make it that way. So things had to get harder for the New Directions to remind Kurt how safe he was at Dulton.

Blaine was thinking about it most of the night and then it was something that Kurt mentioned in passing that set off his new plan, Sue Sylvester had lost at her regionals competition making it so much easier for her to pursue her favorite past time, she had all the time in the world to taunt the Glee Club kids at McKinley.

Blaine didn't have to do much; Sue was always up to taking down the Glee Club. All he did was to give her a few ideas of how she could do it. He gave a way into the club and a way to get them to believe that they could win with an epic song and then he gave her a way to compete against them, not that he had to do anything really, for the last one he just egged Sue on.

Blaine found Puck to be a useful source when it came to getting into the inner workings of the McKinley high Glee Club, he found out about the party that they had planned and dropped a few hints to Kurt that he wanted to go. This would of course give him more time to spend with Kurt, to relax a bit and if he was lucky enough he could throw in a bit more jealousy on Kurt's side of things.

It just so happened that he got the chance to do what he wanted, in a game of 'spin the bottle'. The bottle landed on him on Rachel's turn. This was even better than kissing some other guy, if Kurt thought that he could lose Blaine to a girl then he would try even harder to keep him, not that he really had him to keep yet they were still not dating!

It worked like a charm Kurt freaked out almost as soon as it happened; all Blaine had to do was make the kiss a little longer than it should have been. The duet he did was just to make Kurt think that he really was in trouble.

Blaine's little acting though out the party got him a trip to Kurt's bed, he only wished it could have been more of a 'let's get naked' trip rather than a 'you are drunk and need somewhere to stay.' trip. But either way Blaine was in Kurt's bed and he had to congratulate himself on his acting skills as he was very sober and pulled off the 'I'm too drunk to get home' act very well.

Not to mention that, because he was drunk he could get away with being a bit more touchy than normal, so as they made it to Kurt's room he, Blaine wrapped around Kurt's shoulders, Blaine 'tripped' and pulled Kurt in closer to 'keep his balance'. Then when they made it to the bed Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck and told him that he smelled amazing.

Kurt blushed the darkest Blaine had ever seen him and smiled, "We should have our own party here, just us two." He said slurring slightly. Kurt just laughed and pulled away, "No, if my Dad was woken up by music this late he will kill us both." Kurt said, as he grabbed some things and disappeared into the bathroom.

When Kurt came out of the bathroom, Blaine was laying on his back his top few buttons undone, "Kurt I'm cold." He moaned. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked other to him. "Then get under the covers, seriously Blaine you are useless." Kurt said half lifting Blaine up to pull the covers out from under him.

When they had both eventually gotten into the bed Blaine moved as close to Kurt as he could and nuzzled into his neck again, "Ummm smells good." He muttered wrapping his arms around Kurt and actually spooning him. Kurt's breathing faltered and Blaine smiled. 'Poor Kurt never stood a chance against me.' He thinks.

However, in the morning, it was a whole different story, Blaine was planning on being all happy and joke about how him and Kurt should have spent the night in his bed, just to drop a few hints. But being woken up by Kurt's Dad and not Kurt put a stop to his plans, he had to keep up the 'I drank way to much last night.' act so he decided to go for the 'what happened routine', that always seemed to work.

The next step of Blaine's newest plan fell into place two days after the party, Kurt and Blaine were getting coffee after school and Rachel phoned him just like Blaine had told her to, in her head of course, he said yes to the question he knew she would ask, as he had told her to do that as well, and then Kurt didn't need anything else to go by, he flipped.

Blaine let him freak out and then try and make Kurt think about how this might be affecting him he argued back with the boy. Blaine knew that some people would see this as counterproductive, but he knew that the worry Kurt would go though and that of losing him would just make Kurt want him more and if they got this out of the way then they wouldn't need to argue about it in the future, because no matter how much people may hate it, you will have fights if you are dating someone. He just wanted to get this out of the way.

Sexy, that was one thing he had down, but as it was made clear to him via a Warbler performance Kurt was lacking somewhat in this area. Blaine found Kurt's body to be very sexy, but no so much the way the boy acted. So Blaine decided that it was time to teach Kurt what the word sexy meant.

Things however did not go according to his plan Kurt freaked out and then kicked Blaine out of his room. Blaine sighed he wasn't going to get anywhere with this by himself and he was a gentleman when it came to Kurt, so he wouldn't force the boy to do as Blaine wanted him to and he wouldn't get inside his head more than he had to.

But Blaine did need some outsider help on this and so he headed to Burt's shop to talk to him about Kurt's utter lack of knowledge when it came to sex. Blaine acted like the perfectly polite private school kid as he spoke to Burt about how he had a good relationship with his son and Kurt could get hurt or worse if he didn't learn about this kind of stuff.

Blaine left the shop a lot happier than when he had gone in and he also felt like a little bitter at the same time. He didn't even need to try his mind control on Kurt's dad, the man cared so much about his son that he willing to take advice from a kid and help his son because he loved him.

It was this that made Blaine happy, but it was also this that reminded Blaine that he would never be like that with his own father, therefore, the cause of the bitterness. He felt that maybe if his father had been more understanding then Blaine wouldn't feel like he had to a better son in every other way he could just to make up for the fact that he happened to like guys.

Blaine didn't think long on his memories, as when he got back to Dulton he had more plans to make, the way he saw things, Kurt was already 'his', he just had to make it official. Blaine Anderson was going to ask Kurt Hummel to be his boyfriend before they left for sectional.

Blaine would start with a song that always gave him an excuse to flirt and show off how great he was and Blaine would use more than his normal flirting with his eyes. He dragged Kurt along with him, sat so close he was almost in his lap and was basically touchier as well as doing the eye thing.

After the song Blaine asked Kurt what he thought, hoping to get an answer that involved Kurt telling him how perfect he was, but he didn't get what he wanted and that added an extra step in his 'Make Kurt Mine For Good.' Plan.

Blaine wasn't exactly expecting Pavarotti to die, but Blaine being ever the opportunist worked it into his plan. It was good that Kurt had a natural flair for dramatics and wanted to sing for the little bird, because this gave the Warblers another taste of his excellent voice. This way they would agree to let Kurt sing a duet with Blaine for the competition without Blaine having to probe a lot of them to get it to happen.

Sometimes Blaine wondered how Wes ever got on the council, he was so easily swayed, as was most everyone in the Warblers, it did help that they all practically worshiped Blaine and the fact that Blaine could control them if need be. But it took less than two minutes to get as his duet partner and it make Kurt smile.

It was time. Blaine smoothed out his uniform and walked calmly into the room Kurt was situated in, he started the conversation light and planned to build up to telling Kurt how he felt about him. But before he could do it Kurt just came out and asked him why he wanted to sing an emotional song with him.

Blaine smiled internally, he loved how Kurt had a 'take no prisoners' attitude. So he told him, he knew Kurt loved romance so he leaned slightly to the cheesy side of things, but Kurt didn't even seem to notice he was clearly liking were this was going and Blaine decided that he would seal the deal with a kiss.

Blaine was a genius even if he did say so himself, not only did it go well and not only did he get to kiss Kurt, but Kurt had asked for more and Blaine was more than happy to give it to him, Kurt tasted like the best combination of coffee and Kurt. That was the only word that existed in the world for Blaine to describe it.

Blaine was so busy what with wooing Kurt this week that he almost forgot to sabotage the other groups that they would be competing against. It wasn't hard to know Oral Intensity off track, by the time he got to New Directions it was too late. He couldn't be to upset that they had lost thou. If this was the price he had to pay to be with Kurt completely then he could live with it and Blaine made sure that Kurt knew this.


	6. Chapter 6

So Kurt found out through Facebook that the New Directions were having a benefit concert and he wanted to go to support his friends and old club. Blaine told Kurt that he was going with him and Kurt was happy thinking that Blaine wanted to support his friends as well, but of course Blaine just wanted to keep Kurt close and keep an eye on hm.

As they were walking around the school and Kurt was showing Blaine around, Blaine was pretending to be interested, Blaine was looking for something bad to point out just so that he could remind Kurt of how good it was that they were both at Dulton together.

And then he saw it, the look on Kurt's face when he talked to his friends. Kurt missed them, a lot. This was not a very good sign, Blaine really needed something to go drastically wrong.

That's when Dave came along, Blaine could see, in Dave's eyes that he was happy to see Kurt and so Blaine pushed his power into Dave's mind and made him lash out at both of them, calling them names and insulting them. This was just the thing that Blaine needed to show Kurt how bad this school was.

Blaine also wanted to show Kurt that he could protect him and stand up for him. So he went for it; Blaine shoved Dave hard he knew that even if the other boys were bigger than him that he could win this, after all if Dave could fight well than Blaine would make him lose by controlling him.

And Blaine planned to kick his ass, he could tell without even getting into Dave's head that the boy still wanted Kurt and hated Blaine for being the one to get him. Things were just about to get serious when Santana jumped into it, Blaine may be ambitious, controlling and not really care about most people but himself, but he would not get a girl hurt so he stopped.

That's when Kurt snapped at Dave about not being able to face the truth and only being good with his fists. Blaine had to hide a smug smile at the hurt he saw cross the jocks face. Dave was looking at Kurt like he wanted nothing more than to tell him that the truth was, that all he wanted was Kurt.

Blaine wanted to see how this would pan out, he let go of the control he had on Dave, knowing that he could get it back in a second if he needed to and waited to see how this situation would play out. After Santana had threatened Dave, Blaine saw the jock look at Kurt before he gave up and walked away. Blaine let his mind follow him for a bit and smiled at what he found, Dave didn't want to do anything that would make him look worse than he already did in Kurt's eyes, so he most certainly wasn't going to hit a girl or lay a finger on Kurt.

However, Blaine was a littler pissed off at the girl. He had that well under control and he was just going to demonstrate to Kurt what a good boyfriend he was by protecting him and beating the crap out of the boy that had tormented Kurt for months.

Now Blaine's improvised plan had not gone quite as he had wanted it to, he just had to sit back and hope that the one he had in place would have the desired effect. Blaine led Kurt to their seats and smiled as he saw that the auditorium was almost empty. His plan to get the coach of Vocal Adrenalin to pull Sunshine out of the benefit had worked, like he knew it would, no one could say 'no' to him.

Blaine was impressed, Sue had outdone herself on this one, Blaine had merely told her to make the club feel unwanted and hated even more than they did already. He needed to open Kurt's eyes as much as he could to show him that what he wanted to go back to, was not as good as what he had with Blaine. This was perfect, Tina had just left the stage crying.

But the one man that always seemed to be getting in the way of Blaine's plans had struck again. Kurt's old Spanish and Glee Club teacher had found a way to shut up the hecklers for a bit. But Blaine had to say that he really did enjoy watching Mike dance and he had nothing against the boy, Mike had always been nice to Kurt and he had never made a move on him, so was no threat to Blaine. Blaine didn't even have to fake the smile when he stood up beside Kurt to clap Mike. He did note however, the stab of jealousy he felt when he saw Kurt clapping so hard for another man though.

Blaine felt like he should show Kurt the soft and considerate side of himself a little more often so after intermission he told the man dressed in the pink, that he was a horrible person and he noticed that Kurt tried to hide his smile. Blaine couldn't hide the fact that he was getting slightly restless, he was sat in the dark next to his hot boyfriend and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch him.

He looked over at Kurt as the pale boy looked like he might cry at the song the blond woman was singing and he got the overwhelming urge to kiss him. Kurt really was stunning, his hair perfect, his skin pale and smooth and his lips looked irresistibly kissable.

Blaine had to stop this train of thought before he took his boyfriend's virginity in front of all his friends. Kurt liked romance and Blaine didn't think that losing his virginity at school at the back of a dark room, with no dinner, roses or candlelight, was Kurt's idea of romance. And as much as Blaine really wanted to tap that fine ass, he also wanted Kurt to be ready and happy.

Coffee with Kurt's friends AGAIN, Blaine was getting sick of how much time they were starting to spend with them, and what was worse was, Blaine had to go with him EVERY TIME, he couldn't let his boyfriend get the idea in his head that it would be a good idea to go back. But Kurt did seem happy when he was with them and Blaine loved to see him smile.

Then it started AGAIN, they wanted Kurt back at McKinley with them and Blaine could tell that Kurt wanted to say yes so badly. So Blaine threw a spanner into the works, a Dave sized spanner. He did the over protective boyfriend thing and said that he wouldn't let Kurt go back because he wouldn't be safe.

Kurt seemed to find this topic not to his liking and Blaine couldn't blame him, as it just depressed Kurt to know that Blaine was right and that he couldn't go back to that school. Things would be fine as long as Kurt listens to Blaine.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid boy. Blaine ran his hands through his loose hair; he was at home and trying not to punch himself. How could he be so stupid? He had felt too secure in the fact that Kurt was his now and that Kurt seemed to understand that he was safe with Blaine.

Blaine had started the day in a good mood, he had planned to go to school and surprise Kurt with a song in Warblers practice, it's not like they couldn't afford to goof off a bit, after all; they were not going to New York.

But when Blaine got to school he received a text from Kurt saying that he wouldn't be at school today as his dad had pulled him out for something important and that he would talk to Blaine about it later. That's how Blaine's day had gone, from good to bad and now it had gone from bad to worse.

Blaine had stopped monitoring the movements of Kurt's friends thinking that, seems as Kurt had stopped talking about how much he missed them that he had finally given up and resigned himself to live the rest of his school life at Dulton.

But then Kurt had come to see him after school and told Blaine that he was going to transfer back to McKinley. Blaine was too shocked to say anything and so Kurt had just kept talking, going on about how great it would be to be able to see all of his friend's everyday again and how he would get to dance more and sing more solos even if he didn't get one for the competition.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend, Kurt was happy, really happy. The kind of happiness that Blaine hadn't seen in a while. Blaine sighed, he may be a self-orientated guy but he loved Kurt enough to see that he needed this. He could tell that if Kurt had to spend the rest of his schooling at Dulton then he might lose that little bit of spark that made Kurt 'Kurt'.

For the first time since seeing Kurt, Blaine took a deep breath and thought about what would be best for the boy that is his soul mate. He wouldn't lose Kurt though this, he would make sure of that, but he also would not see his boyfriend repressed or to be less than anything that he was, because everything that Kurt was, was simply amazing.

Blaine sat down on his bed, took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he slowly exhaled. Kurt was going to leave and Blaine was going to let him, but only because do this, would actually give him a chance to keep Kurt bound to him tighter; because like always Blaine had a plan.

The plan was simple, let Kurt know how much Blaine cared about him by first, letting him go back to his old school, thus giving him his space and the choice to take control of his own life. Second, Blaine was going to sing to him, in front of everyone, that way they would all know that Kurt belonged to Blaine and Kurt would feel overcome will love.

And Blaine was right, Kurt hated to cry in front of anyone but here he was crying into Blaine's shoulder in front of the whole school and clinging to Blaine like his life depended on it. And then Kurt said something that made Blaine relax and get excited at the same time. "I'll never say goodbye to you." With those words, Blaine knew that without a doubt that Kurt was his for as long as he wanted him and Blaine didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon, if ever. You still may be wondering how this would bind Kurt tighter to Blaine and that is simple, Kurt would feel compelled to spend every second he could with Blaine because they didn't see each other at school anymore.

Blaine had been right, Kurt had done nothing but spend all the time he could with his boyfriend. Kurt had even snuck out of his house to meet Blaine who was waiting outside in his car. This had happened a few times now and both boys had sneaking in and out of the Hudmel home down to a fine art.

Like right now they were sat having a dinner date and Kurt somehow had managed to rock a gay army look, Blaine never knew how his boyfriend could do it. He was smiling at the way Kurt seemed to be somehow happier tonight and then it came. Blaine took Kurt's hand across the table and then Kurt dropped the bombshell that was the question of going to the prom with him.

Blaine didn't mean to, but he hesitated and Kurt's face fell and he pulled his hands away from Blaine's. Kurt looked upset that Blaine hadn't said 'yes' right away and now Blaine had to explain why he had to think about it. He had to tell Kurt about how he had had the crap beaten out of him for going to a dance with another guy at his old school. Blaine hated sounding so weak.

There is probably something that should be show of Blaine's past, when all this had happened, he was still trying to find out what the range of his power was, he didn't know how many people he could control at one time and as his power was still developing, he didn't always have control over it.

So he told Kurt just how many guys had beaten him and his date up, there were a lot of them, so it didn't sound so bad that he had had to take a trip to the hospital. However he didn't tell Kurt about what he had done to the guys who had beaten him up after he had recovered.

Now Kurt being Kurt seemed to think that this was a good thing, not a good thing that Blaine had been attacked; but he had an idea that Blaine could face up to the bullies at Kurt's school as if to make up for not doing it at his own. Blaine almost laughed, oh Kurt had no idea what he had done to them guys, and if Blaine could help it he never would.

Kurt however was shaping out to be a rather good boyfriend and told Blaine that if he didn't want to go then they could just do something else. But Blaine knew that Kurt wanted to go with him and he was also sure that Kurt had already planned what he was going to wear. So he said yes and told Kurt that he was crazy about him. Kurt's smile lit up the room. Blaine decided that he would make sure that no one but him would even make Kurt smile like that, ever.

"Sorry Blaine I got to go, I'm with the girls and we are trying on prom dresses." Kurt said to Blaine through the phone before telling him that he would see him later that day at his house and then hanging up. Blaine stared at his phone for a full minute before he blinked. "What?" he asked the empty room, did Kurt say that he was trying on prom dresses? Blaine shook his head, he would find out later, as well as talking to Kurt about hanging up on him.

So here Blaine was, sitting in the Hudmel's home waiting for Kurt in the living room like he had been told to. Blaine had yet to talk to Kurt about their little phone conversation earlier that day but he had time he would be staying for dinner. That's when Burt walked in and told them about getting half off of their prom outfits. Blaine really didn't want to sound like he was big headed so he talked about dressing discreetly.

That was when Kurt paraded into the room; Blaine had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. That was Kurt, his boyfriend, in a skirt. A skirt that, as far as Blaine was concerned, showed far too much of his boyfriend's perfect leg when he did a twirl. Then Burt looked up and said that he didn't like the idea of Kurt wearing it and Blaine had to agree, he told Kurt that it was the attention seeking thing, but in all honestly he just didn't want anyone to see that much of Kurt, the skin tight jeans were bad enough.

But as Blaine seemed to be doing a lot lately, he let Kurt get away with doing almost anything he wanted. But Blaine wasn't going to let Kurt get off completely free, so after the conversation and Kurt saying that he was going to do what he liked and he wasn't going to let them stop him, Blaine went to Kurt's room to talk to him.

"Kurt, we need to talk." Blaine said as he locked his door and sat down on Kurt's bed. Kurt came out of his vanity room and looked at Blaine with a bit of worry in his eyes, "Look Blaine, I know that you went though some horrible stuff, but I am wearing this suit." Kurt said as he moved to be standing in the middle of his room arms crossed over his chest and giving Blaine a determined look.

Blaine resisted the urge to simply pin Kurt to the bed and exert dominance over him, that's what he really wanted to do. But instead he sighed and stood up walking over to Kurt slowly; he raised his hand and lifted it to gently stroke Kurt's cheek.

"I don't want you to be anything but yourself." Blaine said moving in closer, "But I also don't want you to get hurt." He added kissing Kurt softly. Kurt breather in a sigh of relief, he was worried that Blaine wouldn't want him after this, worried, that Blaine would see how difficult he could be.

"Blaine I know it scares you, but I'm not going to hide." Kurt said looking his boyfriend in the eyes to try and show how much he wanted to do this with Blaine. Blaine smiled and took both of Kurt's hands leading him to the bed. "And I don't want to make you hide." Blaine said sitting down and pulling Kurt with him.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine leaning into his chest, "thank you." He whispered. Blaine smiled, Kurt may talk like he didn't care what Blaine thought but that 'thank you' gave him away, he wanted Blaine to be happy with things he did, wanted Blaine's approval. Things were going so well that Blaine decided to reward Kurt with a make out session before dinner.

Something was on Kurt's mind, something about what Dave's dad had said when Dave had apologized to Kurt for the way he had treated him. Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that he felt the same way Dave's dad was feeling; that the way Dave had been acting was not like himself at all and the way he was now, being nice and taking responsibility for his actions, that was more like the Dave that everyone had known before the bullying had started.

Kurt didn't know why this fact refused to leave him but it was stuck and he kept trying to figure out what might have set Dave off apart from the fact he discovered that he was gay. Kurt knew what Dave was doing now, being in the bully whips and protecting Kurt, was not a lie when Dave had walked him to his third period French class. Kurt was trying to convince Dave that maybe he could come out soon because it seemed like nobody cared about the fact that Kurt was gay, but Dave had said that it was only because the Bully Whips were protecting him, and the way he smiled and the tone of voice that Dave had used just sounded and looked so real that Kurt knew that Dave was proud of what he was doing.

And then Dave started to cry, he told Kurt how sorry he was and Kurt almost cried himself at how sincere Dave was being, Kurt also knew that this wasn't a lie, and he saw something that he had missed, he saw the old Dave, the one who would help him when he dropped something, or stop him from being throw into a dumpster. Kurt sighed, he was glad Dave was back; maybe they could be friends like they almost were before.

Prom was certainly not what Kurt had expected it to be, it was much better, he managed to go the whole night without being shoved, called any names and he also got to see his boyfriend sing amazingly well and he found his new ambition in life was to become a microphone stand that was owned by Blaine Anderson.

Blaine on the other hand, was trying hard not get swept way with the fact that no one had hit him or Kurt yet, he could tell that something was off, but with so many people and the music being so loud he couldn't home in on anyone's thoughts.

However, he did see the look in Dave's eyes when he had walked in with Kurt on his arm, the boy hated seeing Kurt with him and if looks could kill then Blaine would be dead. He also didn't need his power to tell him that Dave couldn't stop himself from thinking that he wanted to dance with Kurt whenever he looked at him. It was clear to anyone who would be watching.

When it came for the time to find out who had won prom king and queen Blaine found himself a bit pissed that the jock Dave had gotten the vote, he was hoping that he would lose badly just so that he wouldn't be standing up there where Kurt could see him wearing a crown.

And then the moment came to announce who had won queen and that when Blaine suddenly knew why no one had done anything to them all night, the whole room was thinking the same thing at once he couldn't miss it even he had tried to block it out, but it was too late to get Kurt out of there.

But thinking about it, Blaine was almost happy that this had happened, it showed Kurt that he would only ever be safe when he was with Blaine, that he would only ever be loved by Blaine and, thanks to Blaine's power to make it so that no one would follow them, Blaine was the only one who cared enough to go and comfort him.

Blaine also got the chance to show Kurt that only he would ever truly understand him, what he was going through and what he needed, so gave Kurt the space that his mind was screaming for and then gave him the option to choose what he wanted to do. He knew that Kurt needed to feel like he was in control right now.

And then Kurt did this thing where he made Blaine the proudest man in the world, he made the choice to stand up and not back down, Kurt walked back into the hall and he stood on that stage and he claimed his crown. And by doing that Kurt, threw back everything that the bullies had done to him right back into their faces and Blaine was overcome with happiness that he had made a good choice in making Kurt his. So Blaine clapped and made a few others near him start to clap to, soon everyone was doing the same, sending their applause Kurt's way.

But then Kurt was suddenly walking onto the dance floor with Dave and Blaine wanted to punch the jock, this must be a joke, no way, no way in hell was he getting to dance with Kurt, Kurt belonged to Blaine. And Dave was going to do it; Kurt was convincing him to do it. Now Blaine wanted to hit Dave and drag Kurt away from them all, how could Kurt even think of dancing with another boy let along another GAY boy that fancied Kurt all to himself.

Blaine would not let this happen, he didn't just slip into Dave's head, he slammed into him and told him that he would not be taking that dance with Kurt and as Dave told Kurt that he couldn't and ran away Blaine got his chance to dance with Kurt in front of everyone and show them just who the boy belonged to.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt had it rough the week after the prom, he had got over what had happened at the prom and the school seemed to of moved on rather quickly from that night. But just as Kurt was getting back into the swing of things he heard that Sue had lost her sister, now Kurt knew how bad it hurt to lose someone you were so very close to and so he spoke to Finn.

Together they offered to help with things. Kurt, Finn and the rest of New Directions would help with the service, while Kurt and Finn also planed the rest of the funeral and help to clear Jean's things. This lead to Kurt thinking a lot about when he had lost his mum, how he had felt and then how he felt when he thought he was going to lose his dad as well and be left completely along.

That's why Blaine was now sat in his car driving to Kurt's house in the middle of the night with Kurt crying to him over the speaker phone. "Hush babe, it's all right, I'm almost there calm down Kurt." Blaine soothed his boyfriend down the phone.

When he got to Kurt's house Kurt was waiting to let him in and they went up to his room, Blaine took Kurt into his arms and lay down on the bed with him. Kurt sniffed and wriggled in as close to Blaine as he could get, laying his head on Blaine's chest and curling into his side.

Blaine tightened his arms securely around Kurt's body and held him snugly against him. "Kurt I know it's hard when you are reminded of her, but you need to remember that you still have your dad and I'm never going to leave you, I will always be here." Blaine told him in a soft voice kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt nodded and his fingers fisted Blaine's plain sleeping top, "I know." Kurt sniffed wiping at his face as he soaked up Blaine's warmth. "I'm so glad I have you Blaine, I don't know what I would do without you. Ever since you came into my life I can't imagine what it would be like without you, what I would be like without you." Kurt whispered to him.

Blaine smiled and shifted so that Kurt's and his' legs were intertwined, "Shush Kurt, don't say that, you don't even need to think like that, because I will never ever leave you alone. You will always be mine." Blaine told him. He held Kurt as he cried and then when Kurt fell asleep in his arms Blaine too let himself relax and sleep.

Blaine woke before anyone and left the house silently. It wasn't even an hour later that he was answering a call from a distort Kurt. "You said you would never leave me, where are you?" Kurt sobbed down the phone before Blaine even got the chance to greet him.

Everything was going so well, he had only left Kurt to go to school and he had only been away for less than an hour but Kurt was already crying for him to come back. "Kurt, baby its Wednesday we both have school, I had to leave and you're so cute when you sleep that I didn't want to wake you." Blaine said in even voice, Kurt was well and truly trapped by him now. He couldn't get through a single day without worrying if Blaine still wanted him and if he was still going to be there.

Then just as Kurt was getting over all the heart ache of the funeral, with much help from Blaine, he started to get excited about New York. Blaine wished that he could go with him - not that Blaine hadn't been to New York before - but he wanted to go with Kurt. His boyfriend was cute when he got so excited and his eyes sparkled like the night stars when he did so.

Blaine told Kurt to have as much fun as he could and to get used to the feel of New York because they were both going back after school and staying there, they would go to college and then live there. Blaine told Kurt that they would move to New York and live together and when they had finished college and they were making lots on money, they would move into a big house and raise a puppy.

Kurt was back and the first thing he did, after getting a good night's sleep like Blaine had told him to, was to meet up with his boyfriend for coffee. Blaine let Kurt talk about all the things that he had done, after Blaine had claimed his mouth with a passionate kiss in the parking lot. After Kurt had told him about the kiss that Finn and Rachel had shared, Blaine felt the need to point out how unprofessional it was, just to remind Kurt that his friends were mainly stupid.

Kurt was still talking but Blaine was thinking about other things, other things like how much Blaine loves Kurt, he hadn't said it out loud yet but that is only because he hasn't found the right time to say it. Normally he would say what was on his mind and Kurt would do the same, but lately whenever it comes to saying them three words out loud he couldn't seem to remember how to connect his brain with his mouth.

But that's ok because he is working on it and the more he works on it the more time passes and the more in love with Kurt he falls. Blaine wants to say it soon though, he never likes to just let things go unsaid, not things that hold this much importance anyway. This was something that he had been waiting to say at the right time, until that was, it would have the most maximum effect of making Kurt his.

"I Love you." Blaine's words cut through the conversation like a gunshot and he could see in Kurt's eyes that they had had the desired effect. Kurt seemed to be thinking, Blaine let his mind follow his boyfriend's thoughts and smiled, Kurt liking what he was hearing, Kurt was freaking out but in the best possible way, his thoughts went something like this.

Himself at New York singing on the stage - Wait what? D-d-did Blaine just, did Blaine, my boyfriend; just say that he Loved me. Loved me. OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD…I love him too, I really, really love him, shit I should probably answer him.

"I love you too." Kurt said his voice slipping into his higher tones like it always did when he was excited or nervous. Blaine just kept smiling at him and was about to turn the conversation on what they should do this summer, hinting at a few 'next steps' in their relationship when Kurt looked behind him and talked to someone else.

Blaine turned and plastered on the fake smile reserved for Kurt's friends. After finally getting rid of them, it was really only like a minute, but that minute was too long and he was supposed to be spending time with Kurt, Not Them again. He turned back to his boyfriend and started to talk about their summer, he stared with, his soon to be job then he would move on.

Blaine Knew that they had a long summer ahead of them and he could only smile about it, he would make Kurt fall in love him even more and then he would show him how they could never be without each other.

**A/N Yeah so sorry about this chapter being a bit short but Blaine was hardly in the last 2 episodes (sad times) I wanted to thank you for your reviews and for sticking with the story :D **

**I would like to maybe write about their summer together, but not sure if I should until season 3 comes out, what do you think? I could do a few one shots until then; well I will, but if you want anything in particular don't be shy to ask. **


End file.
